


一万种方法品尝你[中文翻译]

by yomifan



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomifan/pseuds/yomifan
Summary: 这边只用来存放没法放在LOF的和谐部分，纯存放，所以不打TAG尽管可能是基于实际目的，但埃迪并没有什么不满: 闪电有个非常棒的屁股。而他的另一半对此表示认同。他们真的喜欢一次又一次地对它给予关照……





	一万种方法品尝你[中文翻译]

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：10,000 Ways to Taste You  
> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304006  
> 作者：kitausuret  
> 

 

    闪电有个很棒的屁股。

    哦，当然，埃迪知道这大体上是因为他必须保持自己的体型完美，以便能够更为舒适有效的使用他的假肢——但无论如何他都欣赏它。他经年累月的进行力量训练，能够在自己的每一块肌肉张弛抽动时，说出它的名称。即便是他们每晚最终都精疲力尽的睡去时，埃迪还是喜欢让那屁股贴着自己。它强壮，健美。

    善于接受。

    即使是他那并不能真正理解人类的美学、吸引力、性这类东西的另一半，也会悄悄的去用触须缠绕闪电的身体。当埃迪和闪电睡觉、做爱、事后休息、或是在沙发上随意亲热时，它总会爱抚他的臀部，在不同情况下，共生体会选择参与其中，亦或是缩回去单纯的享受神经化学物质洪流。起初埃迪以为这可能是因为毒液渴望回到他的老宿主身边，但事实并非如此。至少，就这件事来说不是。

    共生体 **真的** 、真的只是很欣赏他们伴侣的屁股而已。

    所以当他俩有机会给予闪电和他漂亮的屁股一些额外关照时，哦， **这** 可不能错过。

\----- 

    触须抽送着闪电的阴茎让他几近高潮，埃迪则抓着他的屁股，把鸡巴深深埋在他体内。他在埃迪或共生体设法堵住他的嘴前叫嚷出需要释放，并不是说他们有多介意他的热情——他们不过是还想认识邻居。埃迪持续挺动他的臀部，在一分钟后达到了顶峰，闪电射在了他的胸膛上，而他自己倾泻在了闪电的屁股里。他另一半的参与令他格外兴奋，他把闪电放回床上，轻吻他的脖子。

    埃迪设法平复下来，慢慢抽离，以让闪电从高潮中恢复。此时，共生体覆盖了他，没有完全包裹，而只是将将盖住他的头和脸。他的部分头发和一只眼睛仍露在外面，但当他咧开嘴对着闪电笑时，那即是毒液。他们用一只黑色的爪子轻抚着闪电的大腿，与另一侧埃迪的短指甲形成了鲜明对比。

    闪电倾身看去。“哦—噢，”他小声说，带着恍惚的微笑，伸手去揉弄埃迪露在外面的头发，抚摸着他身上被共生体覆盖的地方。“还不够吗？伙计们？”他一头倒在了枕头上，任由毒液拉起了他的大腿。

    毒液俯下身，沿着他的臀部描画出一条凌乱的长线。他在他们的掌控之下弹起身体，这令他们笑了。“你真漂亮，不是吗？当你被我们填满时是那么温顺。”毒液用一根指节勾划着仍有埃迪释放的残留物滴落的地方。“我们喜欢你这样。如此……”他们舔舐着他的裂缝，找寻精液并用他们的舌头将其卷走。“…… **美妙的景象** 。”

    闪电只能以呻吟回应，把腿稍微抬高以让他们更容易进入。 他们察觉到他伸出了手，于是共生体让触须缠绕在闪电的手和手腕上，以同样的方式回应了他，他像抓救生索一样紧紧抓住了它。他在毒液对他入口的戏弄之下扭动着臀部，尽管他已经精疲力尽了，但这该 **死的** 还是让他又硬了起来。

    一点一点，毒液愉悦的清理着他，故意碰触着就他们所知会让他眼冒金星的那一小束神经。他们不仅尝到了自己的味道，还有着他无与伦比的滋味。当他们终于退出来时，他已经睁大了眼睛，汗流浃背，并且半勃起了。

    干干净净。 再把他 **弄脏** 就有些可惜了。

 


End file.
